danielfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night Begins to Shine
The Night Begins to Shine is an 2017 American animated musical comedy drama film directed by Aaron Horvath for Miniseries Films. The film follows Cyborg trapped in the Eternal Dimension of the Night Shines and his friends must get B.E.R. back together to save his friend from an evil dragon. The film was released on August 11, 2017. The film opened with $300,000 dollars in the box office on its opening weekend. The film received generally favorable reviews from critics and grossed $14 million in its box office. The film is known as the company's second feature film. Plot Robin (Scott Menville), Beast Boy (Greg Cipes), Raven (Tara Strong) and Starfire (Hynden Walch) have nothing to do. Then they realize they got "the Blah's". Cyborg (Khary Payton) then appears with a boombox and then the Titans have a dance party. The Titans realize the music is not good enough. Then, they fill up Cyborg's memories via singing "The Night Begins to Shine" by B.E.R. and enter the Eternal Dimension of the Night Shines. Then, an evil dragon (David Kaye) appears and forces the Titans to hand over the song to him. They refuse and fight the Evil Dragon but fail. They are sent back to Jump City and Cyborg is left behind. Evil Dragon then foreshadows the rest of the film by saying that "The Night Will Shine No More." The Titans are back and Beast Boy sings like garbage to bring back Cyborg. Then, they visit Fall Out Boy and CeeLo Green to perform the song but refuse. Then, the evil Dragon finds Cyborg and then eats him. The Titans mourn about their failure. Then, Beast Boy meditates with the other three Titans with a whisper of "B.E.R.". But it's not working. Starfire, Raven and Robin pretend to be Cyborg but Beast Boy ends up crying. Afterwards, he has to find himself. Cyborg finds himself in the dragon's stomach. He then escapes and the duo engage another fight. Cyborg survives a fall. The golden bird is then sent to the real world and is turned into a pigeon. The pigeon crashes the T-Car with Beast Boy in it. Beast Boy tries to call Robin but fails. Then a tow truck comes and he meets Billy (William J. Reagan). The Dragon tells the story of his origins. Afterwards, his Scorpion Army traps Cyborg in a green dome with Dragon yelling that B.E.R. is in hiding. Beast Boy finds evidence of Billy's past. Billy reveals he is William J. Reagan. Afterwards, he talks about B.E.R.'s breakup and Beast Boy teaches him a lesson. Beast Boy then returns with Billy. The Titans think he's a stranger. But he is then identified as William J. Reagan, the lead vocalist of B.E.R. William J. Reagan then talks about B.E.R.'s breakup to the Titans. Then he agrees to save Cyborg by getting B.E.R. back together. He is 20% of the band which leaves 80% left. Raven finds and texts Carl Burnett and Frank Enea to their reunion. They're now back together and Beast Boy plays the two Name game. The band then refuses to sing the Night Begins to Shine until the prophecy is fulfilled. Then, B.E.R. comes with a new song entitled "Forever Mine." They arrived to the Eternal Dimension of the Night Shines. The Evil Dragon and his scorpion army arrest the seven and take them to Cyborg's prison. The Dragon finally pulls B.E.R. and Cyborg's music from their bones and he finally controls the land once again by creating a remix of "The Night Begins to Shine". He then sentences the Titans and B.E.R. to righteous termination. Cyborg and B.E.R. then believe in the power of music. Fall Out Boy and CeeLo Green finally join the seven people. The Dragon prepares to put "Great Music Lasts Forever" on Cyborg's tombstone. Then, CeeLo Green arrives as CeeLo Bear and attacks the Dragon's scorpion army. Then, Fall Out Boy arrives as Fall Out Bot and attacks the Dragon's scorpion army. Then, the Dragon pulls the music out of CeeLo Bear and Fall Out Bot's bones. Then, B.E.R. makes another new song entitled "Rise Up". Then, Sweet attacks the Dragon and then succeeds. The Dragon is covered in his green blood. Cyborg then delivers the final blow. The Evil Dragon vows revenge but is then killed by Cyborg. Then, the prophecy is now fulfilled and B.E.R. finally sang "The Night Begins to Shine" to restore the land's normal pink color. The band then decides to live in the dimension. The film ends with the Titans, CeeLo Bear and Fall Out Bot returning to Earth. Cast * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Scott Menville as Robin * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Tara Strong as Raven * William J. Reagan as himself * Carl Burnett as himself * Frank Enea as himself * David Kaye as The Evil Dragon * Patrick Stump as himself * Pete Wentz as himself * Joe Throman as himself * Andy Hurley as himself * CeeLo Green as himself * Frank Welker as Silkie and The Scorpion Army Production On August 6, 2016, 6 days before the release of Island Adventures, director Aaron Horvath announced there will be an animated film dedicated to the 1987 B.E.R. song "The Night Begins to Shine." Production lasted from October 2016 to May 2017. David Kaye was the first person to be cast for the film. Release The film was released on August 11, 2017 by Miniseries Films along with the short 40%, 40%, 20%. The short film takes the audience behind the scenes of the film. The first trailer was released on June 30, 2017. The second and final trailer was released on July 21, 2017. Reception Box office The film opened on August 11, 2017 along with The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature and Annabelle: Creation. The film made $6,000 on its Thursday night openings, $12,000 on its opening day and $30,000 on its opening weekend. As of September 7, 2017, the film made $7.01 million in the USA and Canada and $6.99 million in other countries. The worldwide total is $14 million. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an 72% rating from 128 critics with an microphone emoji and the sentence A musical arrangement. On Metacritic, the film has an 68 out of 100 from 64 critics indicating "generally favorable reviews." See also * Island Adventures References None. External links * Official website Category:Miniseries Films films